


Death After Death

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [45]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 45 - "Please don't shut me out."
Relationships: Ansem the Wise | DiZ/Even
Series: Drabble Collection [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 7





	Death After Death

The first few months after being recompleted again were the hardest.

Even knew he had made the right choice when he became a Nobody again, just do he could atone, but turned out he wasn't ready to die once again.

The first one - the burns all over his body while Axel grinned - had been bad.

Even had asked Ansem the Wise to be the one who killed him the second time around, and he didn't regret it.

But...

"Please don't shut me out," Ansem the Wise said, moving Even's hair out of the way.

It made Even feel better. "Never."


End file.
